


Просто фобия

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen, Phobias
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Страх, коварство, ярость… Мясо, брызги крови… и смерть.





	Просто фобия

Длинная тень выглядывает из-за угла. Тень гибкая, быстрая – не то что она, и без того неуклюжая, а теперь и вовсе оцепеневшая от страха овечка.  
  
– Мисс Барашкис? – тихое, вкрадчивое. Кошачье. Хищное.  
Бежать, бежать, пока не поздно!  
  
Она оборачивается и понимает, что опоздала – как всегда. Лев сворачивает из длинного общего коридора туда, где она прячется, затаив дыхание, поджав хвост и очень жалея, что нельзя так же поджать, унять отчаянно бьющееся сердце. Сворачивает в узкий закуток с рядами металлических шкафчиков. Запертых шкафчиков. Не спрятаться.  
  
Скользнувший по аккуратно расчесанной гриве солнечный луч, правильно завязанный галстук, безупречный костюм.  
«Это не хищник, это обычный, цивилизованный… лев… зверь… Не-ет!»  
  
– Хищник всегда остается хищником, – все так же ласково говорит он. – Даже если научился носить костюм и подбирать нужный галстук.  
  
Галстук – наверное, тот самый, «нужный», – змейкой сползает на пол. Пиджак – на дверцу одного из шкафчиков, рубашку туда же. Наверное, чтобы не чистить потом.  
  
Она зажимает уши, только бы не слышать, как ласковый, почти кошачий тембр голоса сменяется леденящим кровь рычанием. Закрывает глаза, только бы не видеть оскаленных зубов. Теперь – лишь чувствовать.  
Как когтистая лапа разрывает тонкую блузку. Барашкис ахает от стыда и обиды, старается свести вместе края… и понимает, что уже незачем. Это не починить.  
  
«Это» – рваная рана на животе; кровь хлещет оттуда, заливает недавно вымытый пол, кишки вылезают – надо же, как их много, а она и не знала. И такие разные. Поддеть копытцем и осторожно засунуть обратно. Только бы вспомнить, как, не ошибиться, они же такие разные, в учебнике зоологии была картинка.  
  
Она еще успевает почувствовать отвратительный запах крови и вонь - ужасную, ужасную вонь. А потом глупые, нелепые и такие неуместные в этот момент мысли мелькают и исчезают, будто смытые волной дикой, невыносимой боли. Барашкис с воем падает на пол…  
И просыпается, чтобы уже не заснуть до утра.  
  
Вместо этого она лежит, смотрит на оклеенный светящимися звездочками потолок и думает, что это ничего, всего лишь сон. Что она справляется. Что это «просто фобия», и она ее прекрасно контролирует. Она, Заря Барашкис, лучшая выпускница своего факультета, все прекрасно контролирует. Не то, что в детстве, когда она заливалась слезами при виде любого хищника. Нет, сейчас от прежних страхов остались только сны, а скоро и они исчезнут – когда придет подтверждение, что ее берут на работу в Фермер-банк. Там – она точно узнавала – ни одного хищника на их этаже, да и во всем здании полдесятка не наберется. Поработает с полгода среди «своих» – и кошмары исчезнут.  
  
«Главное – не встречаться с хищниками. И все пройдет».  
  
***  
  
– Мисс Барашкис? Где же вы ходите? Вас уже у директора заждались! Вы же слышали о результатах распределения?  
  
Они ничего не слышала, но о своем результате и так знает. В Фермер-банке наверняка обрадовались, увидев, что лучшая выпускница поставила их первым номером в списке желаемых мест работы. Обычно все попадают туда, куда больше всего хотят. Исключения редки – только если на одно место претендуют несколько человек. Тогда отдают предпочтение лучшему.  
Она, Заря Барашкис – лучшая.  
  
Но в кабинете директора все идет не так, как надо. Вместо протянутого ей ответа из банка, поздравления и краткого напутствия – длинная речь о новой программе «Равные возможности». И о том, какая ей оказана честь. И как это важно для всех маленьких жителей Зверополиса.  
  
– Заместитель мэра? Я?!  
– Конечно, вы! Кто же еще? Вы – лучшая!  
  
***  
  
– Приятно познакомиться, мисс Барашкис. – глубокий, ласковый голос.  
Златогрив, мэр Зверополиса, протягивает ей лапу… страшную, когтис… самую обыкновенную лапу. Барашкис пожимает ее и глубоко вздыхает – чтобы глупое сердце наконец-то успокоилось и вернулось на место, чтобы не мешало дышать. Чтобы не чувствовать запаха крови и не видеть, как ее капли срываются с подпиленных и покрытых бесцветным лаком когтей.  
  
«Ничего страшного.  
Это просто фобия».  
  
Она справится. Всегда справлялась и сейчас не подведет. Даже если окажется, что этому городу нужен новый мэр.


End file.
